1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an inductor, and more particularly, to a stack type inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductor is one of important passive devices constituting an electronic circuit along with resistance and a capacitor, and is widely used as a component that is mainly mounted in a power circuit such as a DC-DC converter included in an electronic device and that removes noise or constitutes an LC resonance circuit. In particular, a demand for a stack type inductor has been recently increased owing to development of an IT technology and small-sized and thin filmed electronic devices.
Meanwhile, efficiency may be improved by greatly reducing an inductor current through a coupled array structure including primary and secondary coils that are electromagnetically coupled in the inductor. A switch operates at a low frequency, which produces an effect of reducing a switching loss as well.
In the coupled array structure, according to a coupling degree of the primary and secondary coils, magnetizing inductance and leakage inductance occur. A phase difference between the two coils is 180 degrees, and magnetic fluxes thereof are coupled, which results in an effect in that a real ripple current is 2 times higher than that of a frequency.